Survive So You Can Live
by In times of crisis we unite
Summary: This is a story which continues off of season 2, and my ideas of what could have happened. Clarke steps up as a leader even though she left. Murphy is a very devious good guy. Certain people don't die, certain people are still alive, OC's will be here, and Skai Kru gives Clarke a hard time.


Survive So You Can Live

 **This is a story which continues off of season 2, and my ideas of what could have happened. I debated on doing this since season 3 came out, but 1 of my friends convinced me to post it anyway. Let me know if any of you readers want me to or are interested in continuing with this story! I have a lot of ideas that will come to play in this story. Forewarning- characters may seem OOC in this chapter but will be shown why in future chapters. Please enjoy! Until next time~!**

The 100 Continuation- 6 month time skip

"Clarke! This way! We're almost there, come on!"

Clarke groans but moves from her spot at the river where she is filling her canteen. She begins to head back to her two boys even as she growls, "Alright already! I'm coming, I'm coming! We already used our authority to make sure the captors can't move with or without their prisoners. We can take our time or at the very least not walk our feet to death, geez!"

She hears a chuckle as she comes up on her two companions, both of who she is completely familiar with. The larger man, who she had only met almost four months ago, has an incredibly large build and towers over herself and the other man. His skin is covered in ink, barely any parts of his skin are missing ink. His hair, which had not been grown for months (because bald at your age, really?), is a dark brown that is almost black but not quite, which covers his head in short spikes. His face is slightly sharp due to his muscular build with dark, brown eyes. As always, his body is standing alert and tensed with his back to her- ever the protector.

Her other companion, who also came down in the dropship from the ark, has his ever-present smirk on his face; she can already feel the bickering that is about to come. This other man, boy still really, is more on the lanky side even as his muscles have become more developed from the physical labor he needed to be able to survive within the forest. His facial features are sharp causing a more criminal-type of look, also with brown eyes. His skin is as pale as hers, a trait acquired from living on the Ark, with several scars marking his skin. The paler man lets loose one of his common smirks before snarking back, "Want me to get a throne for you to be carried on, Princess?"

Clarke scowls before snapping back, "Shut up, John!"

John Murphy simply continues to smirk and opens his mouth to respond but is cut off by the third member of their party, "Knock it off, you two. We need to keep moving; it's not safe here."

Both Murphy and Clarke turned to the tan man and whined together, "Buuut Reynaldo!" Reynaldo groans wondering how he got stuck with these two, knowing how immature they can get with each other.

Clarke lets out a huff as she glares at the two boys before she continues walking, "It's not really safe anywhere, Reynaldo. And again, we're hurrying, but there's no point in tiring ourselves before we get there. Especially since there's a good chance we'll need to fight when we get there."

Reynaldo keeps up with Clarke as he sighs, "You know that's not what I meant, Amiirad." Clarke turns and sends Reynaldo a glare, causing him to smile sheepishly, "I know, I know- don't call you that." Clarke simply huffs, so Reynaldo moves on, "Anyway that's not what I meant. I know no place that is 100% safe either. However, I was referring to the fact about the Arddu-Reaper tribe being in these parts. You know how I feel about anything that has to do with those type of tribes!"

Clarke groans as she watches Reynaldo, who begins cautiously looking around, "My hero!" Reynaldo turns and glares at the blonde, who in return rolls her eyes. "Relax, we'll be fine. If anyone comes out to attack us, I'll just remind them who is boss." This time Reynaldo groans while Murphy snickers.

Murphy continues to smirk as he wraps an arm around Clarke, "Ah, look at our big and tough Amiirad, with her here we got nothing to worry about. Hooray for-! OW!" Clarke smirks as she removes her elbow from Murphy's gut and Reynaldo sighs. "Reynaldo, aren't you going to defend me or something?"

The man snickers, "Yeah, no. Considering you deserved it AND she could've hurt you a lot worse, I'm just going to stick to walking ahead of you two." Clarke sticks her tongue out before scurrying off ahead of them. They pause as they reach the end of the cliff.

"Good to see you, Amiirad." The voice came through loud and clear from the earpiece within the three's ears.

Clarke could only groan, "I said not to call me that!"

Next to her, Murphy smirks, "Would you prefer the English version, Prin-?" *Smack* "DANGIT!"

Reynaldo grunts beside them, "Will you two keep it down? We have a mission to complete. John, quit teasing Ami-I mean Clarke." Reynaldo smiles sheepishly at the blonde, who starts to glare at her other nickname.

"Uhhh are you guys ready or should I find some popcorn?"

Clarke huffs before flicking her hair behind her, out of her face. "Shut up, Finnley. Alright you guys. Let's go and rescue some Skaikru."


End file.
